


Taki's Final Submission

by M (M935694)



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beating, Beheading, F/M, Guro, Humiliation, Masochism, Ryona, Snuff, Strangulation, Willing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Taki gets too turned on during a fight and gives in to the masochistic pleasure. Her opponent takes advantage of her, then executes her.
Kudos: 13





	Taki's Final Submission

**Author's Note:**

> A commission. There's plans for a sequel involving Ivy, but not sure when I'll get around to writing it.

Taki walked along a road through a dense, dark forest. The woman was wearing a red bodysuit that showed off her curves well - the shape of her huge breasts, as well as muscular belly, and also her strong thighs all clearly visible through it. However, she didn’t mind showing her body off like that at all - in fact, she enjoyed the leery gazes of the men - and some of the women - she passed. Some of them did try to warn her about going this way - suggesting she’d stay the night in the village, and most likely hoping to get to know her better. However, all they warned her about were some random bandits. With full confidence in her ninja skills and her superior fighting prowess, the big-breasted ninja was certain they would never be able to pose a threat to her. In fact, she was even looking forward to it. A part of it was her just wanting to help the villagers out… But another part of her was also looking forward to defeating those who would try to stop her.

Walking on the road, it didn’t take her that long to sense that someone was watching her. She looked directly in the direction of the presence she had sensed, some amusement showing on her lips for just a moment. “Is that supposed to be a trap? I doubt you could ambush even a child!” She called out towards whoever it was - making it clear to the person trying to sneak up on her that the jig was up. Seeing as there was no point in hiding anymore, the person came out from behind the tree that they used as cover - and Taki saw that it was just some brigand. The ninja could see that the man wielded a flail in one of his hands: Just a pole with a chain attached to the end, and a metal ball with spikes at the other end of the chain. However, he didn’t seem dangerous at all. She had dealt with far more dangerous opponents before. Seeing him approach, Taki drew her short sword - the Rekki-Maru gleaming with some sunlight that passed through the leaves above them. Then, she moved into a battle stance - her huge breasts bouncing a little as she shifted her chest.

“Good eye, lass - but that’s not gonna help you! Now, put that toy down - lest you hurt your lovely tits that you’re so eager to show off.” The man chuckled as he said that. “If you hand over all your valuables, I’ll let you pass…” He told her while starting to walk towards the black-haired woman, but his smile was showing that he intended to do more than just that. Taki only grasped her sword tighter - preparing to dash at the man. “Bad move, girl.” The bandit commented as he saw she had no intention of giving up - and as he spoke, the ninja ran at him. She was fast - faster than the average travelers who tried to fight back against him. He only barely managed to jump back in time, dodging her attack by a hair - her sword still reaching him and cutting through his tunic at the side of his chest. However, his clothing was all she she cut through - and the man was free to retaliate with his own weapon. The chain allowed him to reach her from a distance - the orb at the end of his flail smashing into her body. Specifically, into her tits - which he warned her would get hurt not so long ago. The spikes punched a few holes in her bodysuit, giving the man a few glimpses of the ample flesh of her tits - all while they jiggled heavily. Pulling the flail back, the man threw himself back again - just in time to avoid another angry swing that the ninja threw at him.

Taki was annoyed. How did the man manage to hit her, and so easily, too? She could feel some pain resonating in her boobs still, and the sensation of having them move around so much as the man hit them wasn’t that fun either. She did realize she should be thankful though - the spikes on the man’s weapon were blunt, so all she got was some small bruises on her boobs instead of them ending up skewered. That wasn’t a very comforting thought, but it was better than nothing. Pulling herself together, Taki resumed her assault - now also eager to repay the man for the pain she had caused her. However, the man’s fighting technique was something she had not seen before. If it was one of the many styles she had trained for, she’d have no troubles handling him. This man, however… He just kept dodging - taking advantage of his speed and superior range to whack her tits with his weapon again and again. With surprise, Taki found out that the continuous spikes of pain didn’t feel that bad… Her nipples began to grow hard at the constant stimulation to her titties, titties that were now pretty much exposed - the parts of her bodysuit covering them reduced to shreds with the man’s repeated attacks. It was humiliating to be hit by his attacks all the time without getting a hit in return! And yet… She wasn’t expecting it at all, but this sensation was pretty exciting… With surprise, she could feel her vagina getting just a little more wet with each blow. Why was this happening… This was so distracting! The arousal building up within her caused her attacks to get slower. Each of her slashes was less accurate than the one before… Not that any of them were going to connect even if she was still fighting at her best. Still, the sloppiness in her fighting was directly connected to her arousal - Taki feeling frustrated that her body was doing it to her. It felt so tempting to just give in to this sensation now…

But! She couldn’t allow this feeling to take over her! She could never lose to such a worthless bandit! Telling herself this allowed Taki to get her cunt under control again, the ninja regaining some of her composure. With renewed vigor, the ninja in red resumed her attack, trying to hit the man again. This time, instead of going for him, she tried to anticipate his moves too - striking in the general direction of the man, but with less force. That gave her the opportunity to redirect her attack. As she saw the man dodge, she did just that, changing the way her weapon was going mid-swing - towards the bandit. Now, she’d definitely hit him! Or so she thought. However, it seemed that the man predicted that move of hers, too - and instead slammed his weapon right into her crotch. The ninja let out a yelp of pain as her pussy was hit with the metal ball, the blow reverberating through her whole body. She recoiled back in pain, abandoning her attack midway through. However, the man wasn’t done - taking advantage of her vulnerability, he attacked her pussy a few more times. The pain that accompanied each swing of his weapon was excruciating… And yet, just like when the man was hurting her tits, a part of her was enjoying it.

As Taki’s legs weakened, her knees throbbing, her nipples grew even harder in the scraps of her bodysuit that still contained her breasts - the rock-hard buds popping clearly through the cloth. Her abused pussy also grew dumb, wet spots popping up on the crotch of her skintight outfit because of it. Finally able to back away, she managed to avoid yet another blow to her cunt - the flail still fling just inches off her slit, the air stirred by the weapon still tickling her pussy. She shivered a little as more pleasure went up through her body, trying to piece herself together again. Why was she… Enjoying being beaten up in such a way? She couldn’t believe it… But it felt so good! She lifted her weapon again, her hands shaking - still determined to fight back. However, her next attack had no strength in it - the man able to knock it out of the way with a hit of his flail. Then, he just smashed it right into her left tit, a spike on his weapon crashing right into her nipple. “Ah!” She called out as her tit suffered immensely - but the pain was more than made up for with the surge of pleasure that accompanied it. As if that wasn’t enough, the man repeated the same process with her other boob - Taki’s fingers slipping open, the Rekki-Maru sliding out and falling to the ground. Her entire body started shivering in pleasure, the ninja moaning again. Her hands went for her tits, massaging them gently to force the pain out - and only making her feel even more pleasure. And then, the brigand slammed the flail right into her snatch once more - Taki letting out a loud howl of pleasure as he forced her into a climax.

Her entire body began shaking - Taki no longer able to stay standing. Her legs gave way, the girl falling to her knees - her girl spunk gushing straight through the thin cloth of her bodysuit. It squirted out in quite the spectacle, the bandit pulling his weapon back and enjoying the sight. Her juices also ran down her meaty thighs - Taki feeling no shame as she came in front of the man who beat her to a climax. Her hands were still on her boobies, the girl massaging her breasts while riding her climax out - spurting more come out of her slit. However, the brigand wasn’t going to watch her do that idly - instead, he continued to hit her. He targeted her boobs again, also getting a few cracks on her hands in as she still kept them on her tits - but Taki didn’t care. At that point, the pleasure was all that mattered to her - and so, she kept working on it. The man was satisfied just abusing her in this way, the girl squirming under hits hits. Getting his female opponents titillated like that was the goal of his way of fighting - but this was the first woman it was so successful on. With others, he just took advantage of the distraction the girls’ arousal provided, but here, he saw some potential for far more fun.

Following her first climax, Taki stayed on her knees in front of the man - her mind too hazy with excitement to consider that he was just playing with her at this point. Simply giving in like this just felt too good… The voice of reason within her was trying to beat its way to the front of her mind, to tell her how dangerous this was, but the ninja just ignored it - working on her body more and more. The man had managed to make her cum a few more times like that - each time, Taki screaming louder than before - before the black-haired girl managed to use up enough of her lust to actually start thinking about what was going on again. She was kneeling down in front of a bandit, one who just made her cum without even touching her pussy aside from a few strikes to it with his weapon at the start… And there was no telling what he’d do once he grew bored of abusing her physically like that. W-what could she do? 

Taki’s black eyes flashed as she realized the Rekki-Maru was still there. Maybe the man was too absorbed in slapping her body with his blunt weapon to notice what she was doing? Letting go of her right boob, Taki reached for her weapon - her arm shaking as she did. The multiple climaxes exhausted her, leading to her movements being sloppy - and because of that, very noticable too. As her hand closed around the handle of her sword again, the bandit’s flail struck directly at it - making her drop it once more. This time, it flew away - outside of her reach. Her only way of turning things around on the man was gone… And Taki’s rational side was out of ideas. If she wasn’t going to defeat the man… Then all that was left for her was to give in to her carnal urges again. Maybe appealing to the man with her assets would help her case? It was something she would have never considered before this day… But now, with her beat-up pussy and bruised tits both burning with lust, she was ready to throw the last scraps of her dignity to the wind.

Her fingers - even if they were pretty numb after the last hit - returned to her boobs. She ripped off the straps of her bodysuit that were still in place, finally revealing her massive knockers in full. Then, while pressing them together with one hand and showing them off, she moved the other one to her crotch. As the wetness from her cum and the man’s earlier attacks have both weakened the fabric, it only took her a proper tug of her fingers to rip a huge chunk of the red cloth off. Like so, she presented her pussy to the man too - all while gathering her voice together. “H-here… I’m sorry for fighting back! You can use my body as you please… Just let me live!” She exclaimed, and for the first time a grin appeared on the man’s face. “Oh, now you’re apologizing? Took you long enough, slut. Your body is really hot, though… And it was exciting to watch you cum so hard. But first…” Going back behind the tree he was hiding initially, the man then returned with a length of rope. “I’ll tie you up - just in case you want to try something funny later.” Coming to the girl, he grabbed her hands, and bound her wrists together. Taki didn’t resist at all, letting him do it - understanding that it was a valid price for keeping her life. He also tied her ankles together, ensuring that she wouldn’t be able to get the bindings off - but still giving her access to her hands if necessary.

Next, he pushed her thighs - that were still soaked with her come - apart, and finally freed his erection. Taki eyed it hungrily, eager to feel it slide inside her - and the man gave her just that. Her earlier climaxes made her cunt so slippery that he was easily able to slide right in. Her inner walls were more sensitive than before because of the attacks on her pussy, and so just a simple penetration was enough to make her buck her hips against him - the ninja moaning yet again. The man wasted no time in proceeding with the sex, his dick probing her vagina with the same force he showed while hitting her before. However, he wasn’t done abusing her yet. Now, he was too close to her to make use of his weapon, so instead he grabbed her by her neck. Taki only enjoyed it as she felt the man squeeze her neck, closing her windpipe shut - happily letting her body suffer the lack of air and just grinding her hips against the bandit. The initial pain of having her neck squeezed like that, and the pain brought back by the lack of air in her lungs were both making her feel really good. With her lungs burning, and her brain deprived of oxygen, some parts of her body were becoming more sensitive. Her pussy was on fire, and each breath she couldn’t take in fanned the flames! She climaxed hard not too long into the rough fucking the man was giving her, with him continuing to pound her hard as her pussy clenched around his tool - the woman going red-faced as the man continued to strangle her with his bare hands.

Blowing a load into her snatch, the man wasn’t done yet either. His cock needed a break, but Taki wouldn’t be getting one. He let go of her neck - just in case he’d kill her to quickly. Then, as she was hungrily breathing air in, he just continued to hit her with his hands and kick her, waiting for the moment when his cock would be ready for round two. Taki didn’t complain, even as most of her beautiful skin was covered in bruises. She understood that the man had every right to do it to her with him defeating her - and it didn’t even hurt anymore. In fact, instead of feeling any resentment towards her rapist for all the pain he had put her through, she just desired to make him feel as good as he did to her. Once her lungs have spread enough oxygen through her body to let her move again, she was ready to do just that. Shifting towards the man as he continued to abuse her, she grasped his half-limp erection with her hands. Cum was still dripping out of it - and seeing that made her realize she could still feel it leaking out of her slit, too. With her hands pressed together at her wrists, she could still close them together around a cock - and that was just what she did. Stroking them up and down his cock and feeling it shift under her touch, Taki watched as it hardened again. After some strokes, she moved her hands onto his balls instead - and began to give them a sensitive, revitalizing massage. At the same time, she moved her mouth over his dick, and began to suck on it. Siphoning the last droplets of cum from his last climax out of the tip, she began to lick it with her tongue - providing the bandit’s cock with the stimulation he needed to get completely hard again. The way she worked on his balls helped him out too - and so, he was finally ready to fuck her again. 

However, Taki didn’t stop at that. As his dick was ready to be used, she let go of the bandit’s balls - and began stroking him off again. This time, his erection was at its full girth - filling her hands well. She stroked him off, more precum spewing out of the tip - Taki happily lapping them up for a bit. Then, she moved her mouth away, and used it to trace a path down the man’s cock - licking and kissing her way to his balls. There, she used her lips and tongue on the man’s testicles - coaxing them to spew more of his delicious semen into her willing face. All throughout that, the man didn’t stop hitting her - though this time he had to resort to kicking her as her arms were in the way. Taki continued to service his cock until he came again - showering the ninja’s face and tits with his spunk as it throbbed in Taki’s hold. She didn’t let go of it throughout the climax, just moving her head backwards - opening her mouth and happily taking as much of his seed into it as she could. Once his climax had finished, she still didn’t have enough - moving in to suck the remnants of his climax out of his cock once more.

Once he felt she did just that, however, the bandit just pushed her away. Even if letting her worship his cock was enjoyable, he wanted to hurt her with his hands again. He proceeded to dish out more abuse onto Taki’s body again, the sight of her flesh jiggling under his touch and her sultry voice responding to his attacks with moans. Just feeling her flesh ripple under each of his hits and listening to her was just as successful a way of making him get hard again as Taki’s mouth and hands were earlier. It took him more time to recover, but he knew he still had it in him to go for round three. Once he was ready, he thrust into Taki’s pussy again - fucking the ninja into yet another happy climax. Taki still fucked him eagerly, but her body was nearing its limit. The man made her cum so many times, she was really tired - but she still enjoyed the sex. Still, because of the exhaustion, her climax was short and shallow - making her wish for yet another one. However, before she could reach it, the man reached his third orgasm for the night - her pussy once again forced to take his creamy load.

With his balls completely spent, the man had no further use for Taki anymore. As he pulled out, the ninja directed her fingers towards her pussy - and began fingering herself again, trying to cum one more time. As entertaining as the sight was, the bandit knew it was time to finish her off. The girl still tried to fight back against him in the end… And there was no telling what she’d want to do to him once she had recovered from her current lust-driven state. Even the bonds he placed on her weren’t a guarantee that she’d stay down… The safest way of solving this was just to execute her now - while she was still too weak to resist. He weighed his weapon in the hand while looking at the girl again. He could just smash her brains out… But that didn’t seem like the right choice. With how much of a slut she had turned out to be, he wanted something to remind him of her. Ideally, he’d be able to take her head with him… Right! The cunt’s sword was still there somewhere!

He had to look for it for a moment, but the bandit was able to find the spot to which he sent the Rekki-Maru when the last tidbits of Taki’s dignity still tried to act up. Picking it up, he carried it back to where Taki was. The ninja was still touching herself, but with how rapid her movements were and how red her face was it was clear that she was close to cumming. She was so focused on it that she had her eyes closed, remaining oblivious to the fact that he held her weapon now. Then, the moment he could see she was on the edge - the first notes of a climax leaving her mouth in a loud scream - he swung the sword at her, easily slicing right through her neck. Her orgasm bloomed even stronger as she felt some pain in her neck - and for an instant Taki felt the strongest pleasure she ever did in her life. However, that pleasure was short-lived - for her own blade cut through the flesh of her neck and her spine, beheading her. With the connection to the rest of her body gone, Taki couldn’t feel that pleasure anymore - her head sliding off the cut before falling to the ground. Her dark eyes opened as she fell, unable to understand what happened - still a little foggy with her climax. Her mind was still hazy with pleasure, her face keeping her orgasmic, strained expression - even as her head bounced off her tits and fell to the ground.

Even without her head, her body still continued in its climax - shaking heavily on its knees as her pussy squirted hard onto her hand and even, as the spasms angled her body backwards, onto her head that was in front of her. Her neck was fountaining with blood, blood that shot high up in the air before falling back down onto her body - adding a different shade of red to the parts of her body which still had her bodysuit on and dying her colorful, bruised boobs with a bloody crimson. The fingers of one of her hands were still stuck in her cunt, her inner walls contracting on them with even more force than before. Her muscles were tensing and releasing harder then before all over her body, her dying throes being the last time they’d ever move. Her body heaved and shuddered with her head gone, her tits swaying around as her thighs shook and showed off her pussy again - the man feeling his dick twitch again at the sight, regretting that he wouldn’t get to fuck her anymore. Alas, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to cum anytime soon… But did it really mean he had to give up on using her again?

Moving to it, he picked up Taki’s head - which was still barely conscious. The ninja still failed to realize what had happened to her, completely broken by the the mix of pain and pleasure that her mind had been flooded with over the past few hours. Even as she faded away, her face would forever act as a memento to how much of a slut she ended up being in her final moments - her eyes rolled back in pleasure, her tongue hanging out of her mouth that would remain open forever with her final moan. Well, the head could serve him as an onahole… But he wanted more. He wanted to be able to fuck her pussy again later! Maybe… He could just cut it out?

Setting the head down for a moment, the man pushed Taki backwards, forcing her to the ground. Cutting through her restraints, he pulled her arms and legs apart - uncovering her abdomen, and gaining clear access to her pussy, too. Then, he just stabbed the sword into her lower belly - however, shallow enough not to cut through her insides. Dragging it down, he exposed the girl’s womb, as well as her vagina’s outer walls - prying some of her flesh apart to gain access to them. Next, he stabbed the sword to the side of her vaginal canal - it vertically and severing its connection to the body on that side. Repeating the process on the opposite end, the bandit was then free to just reach into her body and take her vagina and womb into his hands. It was so simple - just a quick, strong yank and he ripped them both out - Taki’s reproductive system leaving her body in full. Her uterus was removed too, ovaries and fallopian tubes hanging free from it as the man held it in his hand. He looked at it happily - both it and the girl’s head were trophies far more valuable than anything he could have imagined he’d be able to get from her when he noticed the ninja going up the path he chose to wait on.

For now, though, he was done with her here. Her sword would be no use to him anymore - so he stabbed it into the bleeding hole that used to hold her vagina. Now, his first priority was making sure that his new fucktoys would stay they way they were in the future, preserving them from rotting. As he stuffed them into his bag, he considered his options. He knew that a certain white-haired alchemist had been spotted nearby pretty recently… Maybe he could get some help from her? As the bandit decided on that, he began to walk away - leaving Taki’s corpse behind. With her body being abandoned in the forest, it wouldn’t take long for some wild animals to get to it - stripping the ninja’s flesh from her bones and devouring it. Soon enough, all that remained of the once busty ninja were her bones - and the sword still buried in her pelvis.


End file.
